Access Granted
With Cyrus and Snappers leading the way, Wolf and the crew reach the Aquarium. A man gives Wolf an old, beaten up, rod. Wolf is distasteful about it, leaves, and reaches the beach of Route 8. He finds a small pathway to Ambrette Town's beach, and finds an item. Giddy about finding an item, he smashes some nearby rocks, only to have one "rock" screech in fright! Plot Dwebble: MAMA MIA! MY ROCK, SHE IS A GONE! *Looks shocked* Wolf: OH JEEZ! Sorry, sorry! Dwebble: My rock, she was a so good! Why did you have to do this to dwebble?! Why?! Wolf: Um...Uhm....Uhmmmm....COME WITH ME The scared Dwebble screams as a Pokeball comes flying his way, catching him. Wolf is indecisive about what to name the Dwebble, but ends up calling him Pebbles. Wolf feels bad about what he has done. Basically, he destroyed an innocent Pokemon's home..and abducted it. Regretting the choices he made, he goes back to apologize. Wolf takes Pebbles and Prince, the Tyrunt he revived from the Jaw Fossil. ''' Prince: *YAWN* Ahhh..Whats up? Wolf: Nothing, just wanted to check on you. Prince: Ok...can I go back to bed? Wolf: Sure. *sends him back* Pebbles: Hmmph! *Shuns Wolf* Wolf: I'm really sorry, in fact...I'll be your new home! Pebbles: *confused* What? Pebbles is confused like a pizza pie in a iceberg.. Wolf: You can live with us, and have as many friends as you want! Please forgive me Pebbles. Pebbles: Meh. We shall see if you live up to Pebble's expectations...you'd better be good to Pebbles..Hmmph! '''Wolf sends the Pokemon back into the PC, and he finally reaches the next city from Route 8. Cyllage City seems rather summery and a place to stay during vacation. Out of the blue, a man comes up and talks to Wolf. Grant: Why hello there, young trainer. If you came here for the Bike Race, you're late. Wolf: Oh, I didn't. Who won? Grant: Me, of course! Since you were kind of enough to ask, take this! *Gives HM Strength* Wolf: Thanks man! I'm looking for Grant, the Gym Leader of this City. Grant: You found him! It's me! Come on over to my Gym! It Rocks! Wolf goes to the Gym, and gasps at the fact that he has to CLIMB to the top of a mountain, and fight trainers along the way. Wolf had never climbed anything, ever in his life, but he does it anyway. Fighting and fighting, Cyrus,Snappers, and Buddy brutally knock out all the rock type Pokemon they go up against. Snappers: There he is, the guy who has rocks in his hair! Buddy: Those are rocks? Wolf: *After climbing to the top of the mountain* *GASP* *GASP* Grant: *Makes a taunting face* Problem? Wolf: ...Dude...*GASP*...That was like bench pressing a couple Golems! How do you manage to do this?! Grant: 3 Words. I'm not weak. Wolf: I'm going to take that as an insult...time to rock ''your world! Jerry: It's funny because we are in a Rock gym! AmpfibianBoy: *Facepalm* Me thinks Jerry isn't the funniest feathered friend in the flock.. Wolf: GO CYRUS, I CHOOSE YOU! *Sends out Cyrus* Cyrus: Let's ''rock and roll. Grant: Come on out, Amaura! *Sends out Amaura* Being clever, Wolf calls back Cyrus to avoid any potential (and potent) Ice moves. ' Amaura: Haha! Looks like I gave him the ''cold shoulder! '''Wolf sends out Valerie, a surprising choice. Valerie: This town ain't big enough for the two of us...partner. Amaura: Then let's make some room! *Uses Ancient Power* Wolf: Ack! That's going to do alot of dama- Amaura: THE POWER...WITHIN!!!!! *All of Amaura's stats raise, due to the Ancient Power* Valerie: Urghhh...Darnit. Looks like you need to chill out. Valerie uses Rock Smash, and it ''almost ''knocks out the Amaura. Amaura: Good shot, but that'll be the last time...*uses Aura beam* Valerie: Ssssso...C-cold...*shivers* Wolf: Finish him....Rock Smash! Valerie rolls and rolls and rolls, and strikes a hard Rock Smash on the Amaura's head. Amaura is immensely hurt, and falls to its side. It fainted. Grant: Pffft, who needs him? *Smirks* Go, Tyrunt! *Sends Tyrunt out* Wolf: Return, Valerie! Go, Cyrus! *Sends out Cyrus* Lets try this again...*grins* Cyrus: I agree....now you suffer! *Uses Sand Tomb* Tyrunt: Grrrrrr!! *Begins to roar* *Uses Stomp* Cyrus: Not again...*gets tail stomped*..GIGAOUCH! Grant: Toughen up, loser! Tyrunt: *Is effected by Sand Tomb* Graaaahhaaahh!! *Uses bite* Cyrus: *Is bitten hard on the snout* Youch! CRITICAL HIT Wolf: NO, CYRUS! DON'T DIE ON ME, DO YOU HEAR ME? Cyrus: Never...master...never..*Uses Assurance*. Your fate is sealed! Grant: *Uses Hyper Potion* Problem? Wolf: You JERK! Tyrunt: Ahh, delicious! Want some? Oh wait, Trainers who heal against Gym Leaders are WIMPS! Bwahahahaha! Cyrus: True enough....But take this! Cyrus uses another Sand Tomb on Tyrunt, and the little runt of a Pokemon falls to the sheer power of the move. Victory for Wolf! Grant: *Face turns red* IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DOES A OLD POKEMON LOSE TO SUCH A NEWBIE?! *Chunks the Cliff Badge and TM39 Rock Tomb at Wolf's gut* Wolf: Aughhh! *cough* *Glares at Grant, then punches him in the eye* Now, get out of my sight... Grant crawls away, weeping over his black eye. Wolf then climbs down the mountain, and then happily goes to the Pokemon Center to celebrate his achievement (and for punching a self-proclaimed jock). Category:Episodes